a stopwatch that stop's time
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia is given an old stop watch from diaskune only thing is that it stop's time she defeat's serrator and start's her way to unlocking hyper samurai mode if anything goes wrong with the sealing symbol
1. Chapter 1

"ranger's you need to go to the tengen gate"jii said as they frowned at jii.

"why"they said as he looked up.

"he said he had somthing that he needed to give you"he said as they left and went to the tengen gate.

They bowed then went in.

"diaskune jii said you had somthing for us"jayden said as they were given drinks.

"uhh yes"he said as he grabbed a old wooden box from on a shelf.

"mia come with me"he said as she nodded and got up as she walked off with diaskune.

"mia this is now your's"he said handing her the box as she nodded and opened it to find a stopwatch as she frowned.

"a stopwatch"she said as he shook his head.

"yes it's a stopwatch but it stop's time the first red ranger made it but it isn't...how do i put this we don't know if it is safe or not to use yet so only use it if you really need to and i remember if you use it for too long it can harm you"he said as she nodded.

"you have to keep this a secret mia the other's can't know or someone like mike will play around with it pulling prank's of people so they can't see it"he said as she nodded.

"you promise not to show it to them no matter how cool it sound's"he said smiling as she nodded.

"i promise"she said as he raised his hand his pinkie finger outstretched.

"you pinkie promise"he said as she smiled and interlocked her pinkie with his.

"i pinkie promise"she said as he laughed and she giggled as she took her hand from his and closed the box as her and diaskune walked back into the room with the other's.

"it was nice seeing you again ranger's"diaskune said as the ranger's except mia frowned.

"jii said you were giving us somthing"he said as he shook his head.

"i gave mia somthing i wasn't giving it to the whole team"he said as they nodded and mia held the box in her hand it was a little shorter in length than a dvd case and thin as she took it by both hand's.

"thank you diaskune"they said and left.

"so mia what did he give you"mike said as mia looked at him.

"i'm not telling"mia said as the other's were trying to get her to tell them.

"GUY'S"mia yelled as they went silent.

"the reason i said i'm not telling you because i can't tell you i promised diaskune that i would keep this to my self and not show any of you what's inside"she said as she swallowed.

"for your safety"mia said as they nodded and they entered the shiba house.

"so what did he give you guy's"he said as they looked up.

"he gave mia somthing in that box and were not aloud to know for our safety"he said as mia lifted the box and he frowned.

"am i aloud to know what's in there"he said as she shook her head.

"only me and diaskune know"she said as he smirked at him.

"he made you promise to not show anyone didn't he"he said as she nodded.

"he made me promise and then pinkie promise"she said making him chuckle.

"you break that promise for any reason mia and diaskune won't talk to you he won't look at you and he will be miserable around you"he said as mia nodded and looked at mike.

"that's good because i'm not gonna be breaking that promise now i know you won't try and get me to tell you what's in here jii i need a good place in my room to put this so that no one will find it"she said as he nodded.

"i have the perfect place"he said and thay walked into mia's room.

"that's the stopwatch that can stop time isn't it"he said as mia looked at him.

"how did you-"she said as he laughed.

"i knew what's in the box by looking at the box itself"he said as she nodded and he pushed mia's draw's in front of the door.

"don't want anyone coming in and seeing where we put this until you use it"he said and moved mia's rug to show a plank of wood with a hole in it just big enough for jii to put his finger in and pull the plank up to show a piece of glass and jii put his finger on it and it scanned it as pieces of the floor disappeared into step's shocking mia.

"go then"he said as they walked down the stairs and found a room.

"that scanner only accept's my finger print or your's so if the other's find it then it won't work for them"he said as mia nodded and found what looked like to be a little but tall table one one stand and mia placed the box on it.

"this is so cool kinda like a panic room"she said as he nodded as they left and when they got onto the floor and off of the step's the floor returned and the step's vanished and mia replaced the plank of wood then put her rug back as they put her draw's back and left.

"how long has that been there jii"mia said walking into the kitchin where the other's were.

"since the first team of ranger's"he said as she whistled.

"woah did my mom know it was there"she said as he shook his head.

"nope she didn't realise a whole new place just under her feet"jii said as mia nodded.

The other's tried to get mia to tell them and saying other's it was mike and antonio and mia ran chasing them with a shinai trying to hit them.

A few weeks later everyone forgot about the box and they were being attacked by serrator and they were losing badly until one day the alarm's went.

"serrator's at the park"he said as they nodded.

"mia i think it's time"he said as she nodded and ran to her room as the other's ran out.

Mia opened the box and grabbed the stopwatch from it putting it into her pocket as she hoped it would work as she ran to jii after putting the wood and rug back.

"so if i stop time and attack serrator with everything i have then resume time i could actually destroy him"mia said as he nodded.

"it look's like it"he said as she nodded and he handed her the black box.

"to get some good hit's while no one can see"he said making mia grin as she ran out and to the battle where everyone flew and hit the floor from serrator and she was morphed as she took out the black box.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE"she yelled and transformed and started attacking like usual until he got a good hit on her and she flew and purposely demorphed so she could get to the stop watch and everyone sat up as mia turned her back to everyone taking the stopwatch out making sure no one saw it and pressed the button and looked around as everything was frozen and she put it back as she morphed into super mode and walked to serrator.

"i gotta be quick about this"she said as she started to slash him and shoot him with the bullzooka then combined the 2 and blasted him with powered up attack's for 5 minutes then mia demorphed and walked and grabbed jayden's fire smasher from the floor.

She took the stopwatch in her hand inside her pocket and pressed the button again and serrator staggered back.

"how am i damaged so badly"he said looking at his smoking body as mia took the fire smasher and lifted it and ran at serrator and started to attack him with it and used as much power as she had and everyone saw her going with all her might and watched as fire consumed the fire smasher as it transformed into it's cannon mode with all the disk's in the respective places.

"how is she able to do that"mike said as jayden looked up.

"MIA"he yelled as she planted her feet firmly on the floor.

"5 DISK BEETLE CANNON FIRE"she yelled as she pulled the trigger and slided the handle on the side forward as the 5 disk's hit him as he was pushed back but was still on his feet.

"CURSE YOU PINK RANGER"serrator yelled and fell exploding as mia dropped the fire smasher to her feet.

"finally that's enough of you"she said as he grew into his second life.

"guy's we need the samurai gigazord"she said as they nodded and they went into there megazord with her in super mode as they started to fight.

"  
ok let's add more power to this"mia said and turned into shogun mode.

"more power than i have"mia muttered as they used the finisher on him and destroyed him as they went back to the shiba house.

"jii i don't know how but mia defeated serrator single handedly"mike said as mia nodded.

"she also was able to take jayden's fire smasher and turn it into it's cannon more and use the 5 disc beetle cannon how she isn't related to jayden"kevin said as jii smiled his hand on mia's shoulder.

"mia must be special then"he said as mia smiled and ran to her room and replaced the stop watch in it's box as the other's went to training and mia walked to jii in the kitchin and relaxed into her seat.

"tired"he said as she nodded.

"i attacked him in super mode normally everyone watching used the stopwatch and hit him with everything i slashed him fired the bullzooka used the super bullzooka then when i thought he was damaged enough i resumed time and grabbed jayden's fire smasher and used that against him then like the other's said used the cannon mode and destroyed him then we formed the samurai gigazord and i used shogun mode on him"she said as the other's came in for a break.

"well you seem like that's made you very tired go take a nape"he said as she nodded and walked off jii noticed mike and antonio not with the other's as he frowned and mia found her door ajar as she walked in.

"MIKE ANTONIO GET OUT OF MY ROOM"mia yelled and the other's ran to mia's room where they stopped looking for the box and mike ran and slid on the matt and found the wood plank.

"hey look at this"antonio said as mia looked at it.

"get out of my room stop searching for the box"mia said as antonio grinned and mike grabbed mia as antonio removed the plank and found the scanner and frowned.

"it look's like a finger scanner"antonio said as he placed his finger on it and it denied his access and the other's except mia and jii tried it but it wouldn't work.

"if it won't work for us it won't work for them"jayden said as they nodded and everyone left but mia and jii as she replaced the piece of wood and her rug and he looked at her.

"that was close"he said as she nodded.

"too close wait jii"she said as he looked at her and helped her up.

"if i defeated serrator with that couldn't i technically destroy xandred with it"she said as he nodded.

"but it would take up all of your power mia more than the sealing symbol"he said as she nodded.

"then is there somthing other than the super mode that can give me power"she said as they walked out.

"there were scroll's about the ancient hyper mode which make's you look like super mode but the coat you have isn't white it's completely gold"he said as she nodded.

"do you use the black box to be able to use it"she said as he shook his head.

"it's just like the shark disk a usual disk you spin on your sword i think you'll have to ask diaskune about it tomorrow"he said as she nodded and blinked.

"what am i doing i'm aloud to go to sleep why am i still up"mia said as she yawned and walked to her room.

The next day mia went to the tengen gate alone and found diaskune.

"have you tried the stop watch out"he said as she nodded.

"yep and i managed to destroy serrator single handedly with it"she said as he looked at her.

"did you"he said as she nodded.

"diaskune is there a proper name for the stop watch"she said as he shook his head and furrowed his brow.

"we could make a name so it's a bit less lame"he said as she laughed.

"that would be good"she said as they sat down discussing name's for five minutes and came up with one.

"so that stopwatch is now going to be called the time stopper"he said and she nodded.

"but i need to talk to you about the reason i came here"she said as he nodded.

"i was talking to jii about me destroying serrator and asked if i had enough power couldn't i destroy xandred with it and he said i could but i don't have enough power for that because it would take a long time so i asked is there anything like super mode that we could use and he told me to talk to you about a hyper mode"mia said as he nodded.

"the hyper mode"he said as they walked to a room where he gave her a disk.

"you can only unlock the super mode with inputting load's of you're symbol power into this mia"he said and she nodded looking at the gold disk.

"what symbol's do i use"she said as he looked at her.

"you only need one the symbol for air just keep drawing it and sending it into the disk and if the other's wanted to use the disk they would have to do the same"he said as she nodded.

"thanx diaskune"she said as he nodded.

"but remember mia this disk will take massive amounts of your symbol you will go through what antonio did but worse"he said as she nodded.

"i'm up for the challenge"she said as he nodded and she left.

When mia got back she went into the dojo and put the disk onto a stand at her eye level and flipped out her morpher as the other's watched her.

"symbol power"she said drawing the symbol for air.

"air"she said and hit it and it hit the disk and she continued to do that until jii came in.

"take a break"he said as she nodded and walked into the kitchin as she ate a microwave burger.

"diaskune said i'm going to go through what antonio did to unlock hyper mode but i'll go through worse as it's gonna take more of my symbol power then the black box did"she said as he nodded.

"but it will be worth it"he said as she nodded as she finished eating and grabbed a drink and walked to the dojo and placed the drink down and continued to put her symbol into it for a long time as the other's walked to her.

"mia what are you doing"jayden said as she looked at them.

"i'm trying to unlock hyper mode which could destroy xandred"she said as they blinked.

"i can't wait to use that then"mike said rubbing his hands together.

"but you won't be able to use it mike"she said as he frowned.

"don't say diaskune gave that to you so only you can use it"kevin said as mia hit her symbol.

"no the only reason when this is unlocked i will be the only one using it is because i spended all the painstaking hour's day's and minuit's putting my power into the disk and you guy's didn't"she said as they nodded.

"so guy's let's start putting out symbol's in as well"jayden said as jii walked in.

"no"he said as the other's looked at him.

"why jii then we can all use the hyper mode and jayden can destroy master xandred with it"antonio said as jii shook his head.

"i'm not letting you put you're power's in because it will drain your symbol power a lot more than it drained antonio's with the black box and i believe mia can do this on her own"jii said as mia looked at the disk.

"symbol power air"she said and hit it and started to do it as fast as she could and everyone watched her arm like a blur drawing the air symbol and it going into the disk as sweat dripped down her head as they watched her slowly starting to get pale until she stopped mid symbol and dropped her morpher on the floor shaking her wrist.

"god this feel's like handwriting class all over again"she said as she bent down grabbing her morpher.

"you had a handwriting class"mike said as mia nodded.

"in my primary school we were given purple handwriting book's and were given letter's or word's to write down and a set amount you needed to do or to fill up the whole page and everyone would make the word's large so they didn't have to do manny"mia said and finished off the symbol as she sat on the floor and grabbed her glass to find it empty as jii walked to her with a filled glass of water and he took her empty one.

"thank you jii"she said as antonio blinked.

"what i didn't get this type of treatment when i was doing the black box"he said making mia laugh.

"maybe because i'm a girl and you're a guy"she said as he squinted his eye's at her as mia got up and went to start again.

"ranger's you've had a long day why not an early night"jii said as the others nodded and they went to walk off as mia started to do her symbol power again.

"mia now"jii said as she hit the symbol.

"fine"she said and went in to her room.

A week after that lauren had joined and walked to the dojo to try and train when she found mia who put the disk onto the stand.

"i don't care what jii say's if i need rest or not i'm gonna unlock hyper mode"she said and started to draw her symbol and hit it as lauren walked to her.

"mia did jii take this disk off you because he say's you need rest"lauren said as mia nodded.

"why"lauren said as mia glanced at her.

"to unlock hyper mode it take's twice the symbol power as the black box did with antonio and that mean's it will take twice as long to complete so..."mia said as the other's and jii walked in as mia's arm was a blur again as her eye's closed and she was making her arm go faster as she bit her tongue focusing on her symbol's until like last time her morphed dropped from her hand because it was aching badly and she rubbed her wrist and grabbed her morpher and looked at it.

"hmm i wonder if the colour would drain from my morpher onto my hand if my hand got really sweaty"mia muttered and wiped her hand's on her trousers and started again.

"mia you need a break"jii said as mia glanced at him.

"i need to spend every second on doing this jii"mia said as he sighed.

"go have a break now go have lunch"he said as she nodded and grabbed the disk and put some food on and when they walked into the kitchin mia was eating while she was putting more power into the disk but the alarm's went.

"it's decker at the construction site"jayden said as jii looked at mia.

"you need to help them"he said as she looked up and pushed the food into her mouth.

"but i-"she said as the other's looked ran out and he looked at her.

"they need the time stopper"he said as she nodded and ran to her room grabbing the time stopper and ran out and when she got to the battle she stopped time and put the other's like they had been blasted back and grabbed lauren's fire smasher for a quick and easy job and when she had attacked decker enough she resumed time again and hauled the fire smasher off the floor.

"what is she doing with my fire smasher"lauren said as mia swung it.

She ran at decker slashing and stabbing with the smasher until she backed up.

"5 DISK BEETLE CANNON"she yelled and the other's threw there disk's at her.

"FIRE"she yelled and blasted but dayu protected decker with her body and mia grumbled.

"come on that hit him and he would of been destroyed"mia said as dayu fell to the floor.

"and this is why i don't like you pink ranger"dayu said as her and decker disappeared and mia grumbled the fire smasher hit the floor as mia turned.

"time to get back to doing the disk"she said as she ran back home and thought and when the other's got back jii went to mia.

"what's up"he said as she looked at him.

"i've just realised somthing"she said and he frowned.

"what"he said as she took him into her room and blocked her door as they went down into the panic room.

"the time stopper jii if i use that then i could practise on the disk equivalent to a whole night then resume time and still being able to rest a whole night"she said as he nodded.

"yes you could do that but it could be dangerous don't know try tonight"he said as she nodded and went to bed and woke up for dinner and had it then walked to the common room.

"bed ranger's"jii said as everyone walked out to the hallway and saw mia putting the disk onto the stand.

"mia come on bed time"mike said as mia pressed the button on the time stopper and everything stopped as mia started to do the symbol for what seemed like was for day's but was actually one full day and resumed time as they all looked at her.

"woah mia you're pale as a sheet"jayden said as mia looked up yawning.

"don't worry i'm fine just need some rest"she said as they nodded and jii walked to her as the other's hid and listened in.

"how long did you do it for"he said as she looked up.

"felt like a week but did it for one whole day with break's"mia said as jii grinned.

"i guess were gonna get that disk done quicker now in a complicated way"jii said as mia nodded and walked to her room replacing the time stopper in it's box and went to bed.

In the morning mia took the time stopper and found the other's training.

"hey jii"mia said as jii looked at her.

"what"he said as mia grinned.

"before i go off for a day and to the disk can i pull a prank of the other's"she said making him frown.

"how so"he said as she whispered in his ear.

"i shouldn't but i'm saying yes"he said smirking and he got everyone outside.

"i want you to all go in a line i wanna photo"jii said as he nodded at mia and she stopped time as she walked infront of everyone she pulled kevin mike's and antonio's training pant's down and took there shoelaces and tied them together then took emily and put her next to lauren so emily's leg was up and lauren had her arm hooked under it then put lauren's arm supporting emily's back as mia stood away from them and resumed time as jii snapped picture's as mia looked at the other's as emily jumped off lauren and the guy's grabbed there trousers.

Mia walked laughing up to jii and leaned into his ear.

"i know i'm sooo gonna get karma for this"she said as he laughed and she stopped time again and started on the disk but resumed time half an hour later and did it normally as the other's walked in knowing mia hadn't taken a break yet as she was pale and they frowned.

"coming for lunch mia"lauren said as mia shook her head and grabbed the disk and placed it on the floor as mia sat on the floor to save her strength and continued.

In the morning the next day jii and the other's hered snoring and walked to the dojo to find mia sleeping on the matt her morpher open in her hand and her back in the air as jii sighed as he walked to her.

"mia mia wake up"he said as she turned onto her back.

"mia you need to get up to be able to go to your room"he said as mia nodded and tried to get up but fell asleep again as jii sighed and smiled as he got his arm's under her back as he lifted her up and walked to go out not noticing the disk in mia's hand as he put her in her room and put the time stopper back in the panic room and left replacing the rug and the wood as he left and looked at mia who was sound asleep.

The next day when mia woke up she walked to the kitchin in her pajamas.

"jii how was mia able to use the cannon mode on my fire smasher"lauren said as mia stood at the door.

"she's just special"jii said as lauren frowned.

"but i don't get it she isn't related to us she doesn't have fire in her blood"lauren said as mia clapped her hand's.

"that's it"mia said as lauren and the other's turned to her.

"what"lauren said as mia looked at her.

"the only way how i was using the cannon mode on the fire smasher fire in my blood why didn't i know that before i'm so stupid"mia said as jii looked at her.

"i don't get it"he said as mia looked at him.

"i can use the fire smasher cannon mode because i have fire in my blood jii that's why i'm special"mia said as she twirled on her slipper.

"the fire i have in my blood might not be good fire but it's sure helping me alot"mia said grinning.

"what do you mean not good fire and what fire you don't have fire in your blood you have air"kevin said as mia shook her head.

"i have fire and air always wondered why i'm first to battle's or the first back home i'm a ninja kevin there are element's that chosen ninja's are born with air water earth thunder snow or fire"she said as they nodded.

"fire is the least common element because almost all ninja's with the fire element have turned evil so i guess i have the fire element"she said as mike showed emily a picture on her phone.

"mia look at this"mike said as she walked to him.

"what"she said as he grinned.

"we found you like this in the dojo yesterday morning"mike said showing her a picture of her passed out on the dojo floor as mia grabbed mike's hand steadying his hand to see the picture clearly.

"i guess that's what time stopping does to you then"mia muttered but everyone hered her.

"time stopping what's time stopping"emily said as mia looked up.

"what"she said as emily blinked.

"what's time stopping mia you said that's what time stopping does to you"emily said as jii looked at mia.

"time stopping...it's somthing diaskune was talking to me about i can't remember it now but i think he said that the first red ranger was able to stop time somehow can't remember it but i have to get on with the hyper disk"mia said and walked to the door but saw antonio's headphone's.

"do you mind if i borrow these antonio"she said grabbing them as he shrugged.

"go ahead"he said as she nodded and walked out as the other's left for training.

When they walked back in they saw mia smiling and doing her symbol as she looked at her hand as it flashed red then went back to it's original state.

"hmm"mia said and clicked her fingers and everyone saw a spark on her fingertips as mia concentrated on it.

"come on i need a flame give me a flame"mia muttered and clicked her fingers again but a spark kept appearing as mia sighed and left it focusing on the disk until the alarm's went and the other's ran out and jii ran in.

"mia help them"he said as she looked down at her pajamas.

"i don't really care"she said taking off antonio's headphones and running out and ran to the battle as decker took everyone down.

"PINK RANGER"he yelled as mia landed in front of the other's and he looked at her attire.

"i see you didn't bother freshening up for your defeat"he said as she laughed at him.

"you defeat me us battling would be like me stepping on a lego bare footed"mia said as he frowned but shook his head and mia went into a stance like she was about to run and her head shot up as she turned into a red blur of fire running at decker and bouncing around him until she skidded to a stop in front of lauren who saw mia's eyes were weird as decker staggered back and fell into a gap.

"mia what the hell"kevin said as mia shook her head and rubbed her neck as she blinked and looked around then wet her lips as she looked at her hand and clicked her fingers and a fireball appeared on her palm.

"finally"she said as she fell to her knees.

"mia are you ok"lauren said but went wide eyed when mia fell onto her front.

"MIA"she yelled and the other's looked up and found mia not moving.

When she woke up she was in the infirmary with bandages covering her head her arm's and her neck as she walked to the kitchin.

"ok what did i do that was so stupid i need all this bandaging"mia said as the other's looked at her.

"lauren was scared thinking you were hurt and did that"mike said as lauren looked at her.

"sorry mia i didn't know if you were hurt or what and i-"lauren nsaid as mia hugged her confusing everyone.

"why did you hug me"lauren said as mia stepped back and smiled.

"because i know if i'm hurt you're the first person to act and mike's the one who won't care"mia said as she smiled and mia took the bandages from her arm's and looked at her right arm to find a nasty wound on there as mia frowned.

"what the hell"she muttered as she started to wrap it up again.

"what's up"the other's said as mia showed them.

"now i'm glad you did that i don't know how i got that"mia said as she put a hand to her head.

"unless i didn't get it and somthing happened and-"she said face palming.

"i can't be trusted with a naked flame"mia said and walked out to get to work on the hyper disk.

"she's determined to unlock hyper mode for herself isn't she jii"mike said as jii nodded.

"yes mike because if anything happened and the sealing symbol didn't work having her with hyper mode could destroy xandred ultimately"he said as they nodded and the door went.

"i'll get it"mia said as she took the bandages and started to take them off her head as she opened the door.

"hello"she said as a guitar hit the floor.

"MIA WHAT DID YOU DO"was yelled as everyone ran out as the guy took mia and placed her on a stood in the common room as everyone frowned.

"terry i'll hurt you if you don't leave me alone"mia said as she clicked her fingers and a flame appeared as he jumped away.

"no i put on a lot of hair spray this morning to get my hair to look just this good"he said hand's on his hair as mia laughed and the flame disappeared and mia took the bandages from her head and from her left arm and left the bandages on the chair as she walked to the dojo.

"so dude what are you up here for"mia said as terry grabbed the guitar that he had a hold of.

"sorry i dropped it i came to return your guitar which i got signed by demi lovato"he said as he handed it to mia.

"woah you actually asked her to sign this"she said as he nodded.

"yep definitely didn't look her signature up on google and practise it until perfect the sign you're guitar"he said as she looked at him.

"you're kidding me please tell me you didn't do that"she said as he smiled and she grabbed the guitar by the neck and held it like she was gonna hit him.

"you're the worst brother anyone could ever have"she said as she went to hit him but he caught the guitar in his hand's.

"that's mia's brother"lauren whispered to mike who shrugged.

"i'm kidding unlike me i don't forge people's signature's especially mom's to get out of detention at school"terry said looking at mia.

"we promised to never speak of the thing's i did in school terry"she said as he grinned.

"what like messing about in french playing game's in ict throwing water balloons filled with mayonnaise at people during lunch getting into fights everyday and having water fight's"terry said as mia looked at him.

"yep those"she said as mike ran to her.

"dude you're just like me"he said making terry laugh.

"she's not like you dude she's better than you she could prank everyone in this room within a second"he said as mia felt the time stopper in her pocket and pressed it as she pulled terry's mike's kevin's antonio's jii's and emily's pant's down and stood back at her place and pressed the button.

"allready did everyone except lauren look down"mia said as they screamed and pulled up there pant's.

"why didn't you prank me"lauren said as mia looked at her.

"this"mia said as she pointed to the bandage on her arm and lauren grinned as mia noticed terry and mike walking behind her silently as she knew they were going to pant's her and they pulled her pant's down as mia smirked and found she was wearing boxer's.

"didn't affect me had it done too many time's"mia said as she pulled her trousers back up.

"why do you wear boxers"mike said as mia shrugged.

"more comfortable than girl's underwear"mia said as they nodded.

"RAW"antonio and kevin yelled from behind her making her jump and scream as she fell to the floor and didn't move.

"mia"antonio said as he shook her but she didn't respond as everyone ran to her.

"mia"they said.

"BOO"she yelled jumping up scaring everyone as she vanished using her ninja power's to run to her room and open up the panic room as she put the time stopper in there and ran out replacing everything and stopped back where the other's were in the dojo as she started on the disk.

"so terry was giving my my guitar back the only reason you came here"mia said as he shook his head.

"i wanted to tell you oi have a girlfriend now"he said as she looked at him.

"who if she's one of my friend's i'm gonna kill you"she said as he looked at her.

"it's angel"he said as she went wide eyed.

"she's like my sister"mia said as terry smiled.

"does it make it a bit better that she's asked me out"he said as she nodded.

"and that i came to tell you that you have a blind date tonight"he said making her frown.

"i'm not going on any blind date"she said as he nodded.

"the guy i found is really into you his name is called jordan"he said as mia took in a breath.

"smith"he said as he grinned and mia cracked her knuckle.

"leave now"she said as he laughed and mia punched him in the nose and he ran from the house as mia started on the hyper disk again and they all went to bed but they thought mia went to bed but she didn't.

When they woke up they hered noises.

"symbol power air"she yelled and hit the symbol as they looked into the dojo to see mia listening to music through antonio's head phone's as she lowered her arm and rubbed it.

"man i need some sleep"she muttered as she raised her arm again and continued as she hered jii calling her name to have a break but pretended to not hear him as she fished out her phone and turned up the volume until it couldn't go any louder and they all hered the music pumping out the headphones as she continued to do her symbol's.

"mia mia"jii called as he knew she could hear him but was ignoring him as she continued to do her symbol's to the point she just stopped and looked at the disk and stared at it as jii watched her from the kitchin as he saw her put her hand in her pocket as he sighed and mia stopped time as she turned and walked down the hall as she put an alarm on her phone and went to bed.

An hour later mia's alarm ran out and she got up feeling refreshed and went back to the disk and resumed time as she put antonio's head phone's back on and continued to listen to the music as she continued to do the disk as everyone saw mia looking less tired and refreshed as mia was hungry and walked into the kitchin still listening to music as she grabbed an apple and threw it into the air as she grabbed 2 more and the one hit her foot which then went into the air and landed in mia's pocket as she walked out munching on one and minutes later they looked at eachother.

"mind you're head's"was yelled and an apple core came in and bounced off mike's shoulder and landed in the bin as the other's laughed as mike wiped his shoulder off.

The alarm's went and everyone except mia ran out as the ranger's didn't return mia and jii were confused until mia got a call.

"were captured and tied up and there's moogger's guarding the whole wearhouse you can't get to us without being invisible"jayden said as she sighed.

"jii i'm going to save them"she said as she hung up.

"mia time stopper"he said holding out his hand.

"i wasnt going to use it jii"she said as she gave it to him and he walked off to her room and she left but walked back in and grabbed another apple.

The other's sighed.

"mia's coming to get us but she's gonna get killed with this amount of moogger's"jayden said as the sound of someone eating an apple was hered as the other looked up and saw mia walking towards them eating an apple.

"mia how did you get here"mike almost yelled.

"the pink ranger's here where"dayu said and mia vanished as dayu looked in then walked out and mia appeared in front of them.

"shut up mike or i'll leave you"mia breathed out as she straightened her hand and dropped the apple core to the floor as she pressed her hand the the chain's and lifted it up and concentrated and brung her hand down and the chain's fell to the floor as they all escaped.

When they got back they looked at mia.

"that was so cool"emily said as mia grinned.

The next day mia was working on the disk when xandred had showed up and mia hit her symbol as the disk glowed gold and the symbol's appeared on it.

"jii i did it i unlocked hyper mode"she said as he grinned as she took the disk and ran to the fight.

The other's were fighting xandred but he was too powerful for them as they fell down.

"where's the pink ranger"he yelled and mia appeared.

"xandred prepare to be defeated by me"she said as he laughed.

"be defeated by a puny pink ranger"he said and laughed as mia threw her sword and the dick up as they connected and she caught the sword.

"HYPER SAMURAI MODE"she yelled as she transformed into super mode but it was all gold her gloves and boots were black and her belt buckle was black as she pointed her sword at him.

"w-what how"he said as she laughed/.

"i'm just good like that"she said as she ran forward and started to attack him and everyone watched as she was close to the point of really damaging xandred until he slashed her and she flew back and skidded as he turned and fled from her as mia's sword fell from her grip.

"wow this mode take's a lot out of you and i mean a lot"she said as she demorphed as she fell to the floor to weak to get up as she fell asleep as the other's laughed and antonio picked her up and brought her back to the shiba house.

The next morning she was too weak according to jii to train so she had to make do.

The other's walked in to find mia dancing in the dojo japanese music playing out loud as they watched her doing the cool move's until her phone ran and she stopped the music and answer the phone as she went into the kitchin.

"yes actually i did unlock hyper mode yesterday diaskune"she said as she smiled.

"and i wanted to ask you after xandren's been sealed defeated what ever can i tell the other's what you have to me"she said as she raised her brow's.

"i can keep it and i can tell them ohh this is gonna be soo good but there really gonna hate me for it"she said as she smiled.

"i'll get jii to show you the picture's of what i achieved with it you're going to die of laughter at it"she said as she smiled.

"ok bye diaskune"she said and closed her phone as she looked up.

"what"she said as the other's shook there heads and looked away.

A few day's later lauren was going to use the sealing symbol on xandred and mia looked at jii.

"can i use it today jii if it doesn't work"she said as he nodded.

"go get it i'll guard your room"he said as she nodded and ran off and he stood outside mia's room and mike looked at him.

"jii why are you outside mia's room"mike said as he looked up.

"she's getting changed and wanted to show me somthing she found yesterday"jii said as mike nodded and left as mia came out and the alarm's went as they ran off to fight xandred as they saw him absorb dayu's body as lauren tried the sealing symbol but it didn't work as everyone gathered around as mia breathed in.

"i guess it's my time then"she said confusing the other's.

"what"they said as she shook her head and demorphed and everyone frowned.

"mia what are you doing"kevin said as mia looked at them.

"i'm gonna destroy xandred"she said as they frowned.

"how he's unbeatable now"mike said as she smiled.

"mike i have unlimited power on my side i can do anything"she said as she pressed the button and everything froze as mia morphed into hyper mode and started to attack xandred and saw the white patch on his chest and frowned as she thought.

"that must of been because of dayu that's his weak spot"she said as she attack him like that for 5 minutes then resumed time and she flew back and the other's looked at her.

"the white patch is his weak spot guy's"she yelled and ran at him fighting again as she was slashing him more and more on his spot until he flung her back.

"lauren you're fire smasher"she said and lauren nodded and threw it at mia and she turned it into it's cannon mode as it turned gold.

"you're disk's"she said and they landed in the spot's.

"5 DISK BEETLE CANNON HYPER MODE FIRE"she yelled and fire it at him and he was hit by each disk in his weak spot as he was destroyed but came back in his second form and they had put everything into it and had destroyed him once and for all as they congratulated everyone as they all demorphed.

"mia destroyed xandred i can't believe it mia"lauren said as they turned to see mia on the floor not moving.

"MIA"they yelled and ran to her as they took her back to the shiba house and she got better and on the day they were leaving lauren had left before mia could tell her about the time stopper as they all looked at her.

"what did diaskune give you mia"they said as she pulled out the stopwatch confusing them.

"he gave you a stopwatch"they said as she nodded.

"a stopwatch that stop's time"she said as they frowned.

"ever wondered how i defeated serrator in a short space of time"she said as they nodded.

"i stopped time and started to attack him with everything i had until i resumed time again and he was badly damaged from what i did to him that's how i defeated xandred and how i pranked you guy's all the time without being suspicious"she said as they all grinned and they left to continue there normal lives.


	2. kids

"zara i want to give you somthing"mia called to her 14 year old daughter zara who came down the stairs ready for school.

"yeah mom"she said as mia showed her the time stopped.

"i want to give you this"she said handing it to zara.

"it's a stop watch"zara said as mia nodded.

"a stopwatch that stop's time it's called a time stopped"she said handing it to zara who nodded.

"i was given this when i was the pink samurai ranger and i want to trust you with this"she said as zara nodded.

"i mean down go using to do stupid stuff i mean like if you forgot to do your homework you stop time and do it there and then then resume time and give it in or if you need more time to study before a test"she said as zara nodded.

"i bet you pranked you're friend's with this"she said as mia showed zara the picture of the ranger's with the guy's pant's down and with lauren holding emily's leg as they laughed.

"now don't let that fall into anyone else's hand's zara on or i'll kill you"she said as she nodded.

"yes mom i'm going to school it's my first day today"zara said as mia smiled and kissed zara's head as she saw zara out the door as she put on her helmet and grabbed her bike and went to ride down the road.

A group of boy's were walking and saw zara as moogger's appeared and threw zara off her bike.

"ZARA"mia yelled as she ran to her as the girl's saw the moogger's and nodded at eachother and started to fight the moogger's until they all were defeated as mia looked at zara.

"you need this"she said handing zara her morpher.

"but i i can't be the-"she said as mia silenced her.

"it was your destiny just like mine zara i'll go speak to the other's about this now get to school don't wanna be late on your first day do you"mia said as zara nodded and grabbed her bike from the floor.

"bye mom"she said as mia waved smiling and walked inside as zara took a breath and put the morpher in her pocket and went to ride off.

"hey wait a sec"zara stopped as the guy's ran to her and mia watched from the window.

"that was sick i'm jake"the first said as she smiled.

"i'm harry i'm nathan"the other's said as she smiled.

"i'm zara"she said as they held there hand's up and she frowned.

"dude that was awesome high five us"they said as she nodded and highfived them as they all walked off to school.

They walked to the bike shed and zara locked her bike up and left her helmet on her seat.

"so you sing"they said as she nodded.

"not in public while around the house or in my backgarden yeah not in front of anyone i don't know though"she said as they nodded and went into the assembly.

"i would like to welcome our new student zara watanabe to the school"the teacher said motioning to zara as she nodded.

"pathetic new kid"one guy said as zara shook her head as a laugh was hered.

"people of earth prepare to be destroyed"was hered as a big looking monster appeared as mike jayden emily kevin and antonio appeared.

"you're going down nighlock"jayden said as they saw them morph and started to fight him but they were no ,match and he went to stab jayden and zara couldn't watch it so she looked around and ran as she jumped onto the stage.

"nighlock fight me not them"she said as the ranger's demorphed.

"what are you doing get away from him"kevin said as the nighlock looked at zara.

"zara what are you doing"a teacher said as zara discarded her bag on the floor and the nighlock turned to her.

"you seem familiar girl i swear i've seen you before"he said as she smiled.

"no you seen my mom"she said as she put her fist's up.

"come on fight me i'm much younger than them i can defeat you"she said as he laughed at her and he smirked.

"ok then you fight me and if i win you have to sell your soul to the nighlock's and become one of us and if you win i'm destroyed"he said as she nodded.

"prepare to be destroyed"she said as he laughed and she ran at him and he punched but she caught his fist.

"around and around and around we go"she said and spun him and started to rapidly punching him until he staggered back and she cracked her knuckle and punched him hard in the stomach and kicked him back as she flipped back as the other's were confused.

"how are you able to fight me and they get defeated easily"the nighlock said as she shrugged and did some movement's with her hand's as the other's knew mia did this move.

"call to the beast inside"she said calmly and opened her eye's.

"RELEASE THE BLACK LION"she yelled and thrusted her hand's out and a black lion spirit attacked the nighlock and threw him into the wall.

"so nighlock wanna give up or carry on"she said walking to the other's and picked up mike's spin sword with no disk on it.

"no that's dangerous don't touch it"he said as she shook her head.

"you're in no position to argue are you mike"she said as the nighlock looked at her and she started to fight him with the sword as the turtle disk appeared on it and she spun up.

"SPIN SWORD AIR WAY"she yelled and slashed the nighlock and he fell into the wall.

"you win but i'm leaving this joint"he said as he sunk into a gap as zara sighed.

"who are you"emily said as they got up and demorphed as zara looked at the sword.

"i'm a nobody i'm the girl who stays in the shadow's until she decided to come and help when people are in need"she said throwing the sword back to mike and he caught it and it disappeared as zara grabbed her bag as the time stopper fell out of her pocket and the other's saw it as she turned and grabbed it putting it in her pocket.

"how do you have that"antonio said as she sighed.

"i was given it this morning by my mom"she said and jumped off the stage and sat back down as they left.

At lunch zara was walking and sat down on the field with her back against a tree and took the morpher out and looked at it as she put it back into her pocket and took out her lunch and started to eat it.

"excuse me"she hered and looked behind her to see a man in weird clothes with a sword on his back as the other guy's saw the man approach zara and watched as they got a teacher as she frowned.

"you're decker"she said getting up as he nodded.

"i need you to pass on a message to your mother"he said as she nodded and the teacher's walked out as decker pulled out a letter and handed it to zara who put it into her bag.

"thank you for actually talking to me and not beating me up"he said making her laughed as she was eating her sandwich but she started to choat and decker turned her and punched her in the stomach and she spat out the food and breathed out.

"thank you"she said as he laughed.

"no problem don't want you to die from food on your first day of school"he said as she looked up.

"how did you-"she said as he smiled.

"i'm a half nighlock that just want's to be human i know everything i know you're name is zara"he said as she nodded and everyone could hear them.

"and i know that you have a new crush on one of those boy's you met this morning"he said as she hit him.

"no i do not"she said as he grinned.

"you're in denial"he sung as she looked at him.

"i can still hurt you"she said as he laughed.

"you experienced love at first sight with one of those boy's ahh young love"he said as she cracked her knuckles and he walked back as she walked towards him.

"i should leave now"he said and jumped into a gap as she lowered her fist.

"yeah or i'll punch you in the face"she said as she walked back to her lunch and sat down again.

After lunch zara was in her drama class as the teacher looked up.

"ok i'm going to assign you into group's to work on a drama peice over the day's until next lessor"she said and started to cal, out the group's.

"group 4 zara nathan jake and harry"she said as they all grinned at eachother.

"ok i'm going to give your group's a scene and you have to expand on that"the teacher said as zara and the guy's waited for there turn.

"ok you guy's"the teacher said walking to them.

"you're in a restaurant that play's music and either you have a crush on one of them or one of them have a crush on you and you work there"the teacher said pointing at zara and she nodded then the teacher walked off.

"how about were walking into the restaurant and you're serving table's and i'm trying to hit on you by using cheesy pick up lines to the point you say yes to a date"jake said making mia smile.

"fine with me"she said as they all nodded and then they had to leave.

Zara ran mia and waited for her to pick up.

"mom i'm on my way home"she said as mia smiled.

"zara i'm not home and i want you to come and meet the other's on the way home you see a road called dark vale road go up that dude and keep going until you find a large house i'm there"mia said as zara nodded.

"ok mom"she said and closed her phone as she put her headphones on and went to her bike.

"dead she's soo beautiful though"jake said to jayden and emily as jayden smiled.

"what's her name son"jayden said as the other's watched.

"her name is zara and she's in my group for drama and i have to flirt with her and ask her out but i wanna ask her out for real because i really like her she's just mega hot for me and really sweet"he said as jayden grinned.

"then ask her out"jayden said as they hered singing and zara walked in and saw then and they all froze.

"z-zara what are you doing here"jake said scratching his head as zara started to blush from singing in front of them.

"my mom told me to come here what are you doing here"she said as he grinned.

"i live here"he said as she nodded.

"sorry for just walking in the door was open and i can't see my mom"she said as everyone frowned.

"who is your mom"they said as mia jumped out of the kitchen.

"i see you got here fine then"mia said as zara nodded and opened her bag/.

"i was greeted by decker at lunch"she said as everyone froze.

"he told me to give you this"she said handing mia a letter.

"that's her dad"jake whispered in his dad's ear as jayden raised his brows and smirk at jake.

"ok but he didn't hurt you did he"mia said as zara shook her head.

"mno mom he didn't hurt me but he-"she said as her phone started to ring and she looked at the caller.

"when is james calling me"she said aloud as she answered the call and put it to her ear.

"hello how come you're calling me i thought last time we spoke you made it very clear you didn't want to talk to me about the incident we had"she said as she swallowed.

"what's he saying"mia said as zara waved for her to shut up.

"really"she said and sighed.

"i can't james i allready have a boyfriend i'm sorry"she said as she swallowed and jayden saw sadness on jake's face as she sighed.

"bye james"she said and closed her phone.

"since when do you have a boyfriend"mia said as zara shrugged.

"i have no clue when i got a boyfriend but i don't wanna go on a date with him he said there's no reason for me to say no unless i have a boyfriend"zara said as jake grinned and zara looked at him.

"what's got you so happy all of a sudden"she said as he grinned even more.

"nothing"he said and turned walking down the hall.

"i don't know weather to feel confused or suspicious"zara said as mia laughed.

"suspicious zara feel suspicious"mia said and zara smiled as she looked down the hall to see jake enter a room and she bit her lip.

"anyway about decker what did he do"mia said as zara went red in the cheek's.

"he gave me the letter and he saved me from choking and pissed me off by saying i was inlove with one of the guy's i met this morning i was threatening to kick his ass"she said as jake jumped out.

"and he was talking about meee"he said making zara jump.

"come on zara we have to get hom"mia said as the 2 girl's left and zara looked at mia;.

"that was so scary"she said as mia frowned.

"what"mia said as zara swallowed.

"decker was talking about jake mom i've fallen in love with jake"she said as mia squealed in delight.

"awww you fallen in love"mia said as zara attacked her bike to the back of her mom's car and they left.

The next morning jake harry and nathan were walking to school when zara rode past them not noticing it was them as he stood up and started to go faster as they reached the main road which said they they could cross.

Zara rode into the road just as the light's changed and the guy's watched as a car came alone as zara rode and he didn't have time to stop as he hit her and the guy's watched as zara hit the floor and the car swerved into it's side as everyone skidded to a stop and the car rolled over and went back to it's wheel's as the guy's ran to zara.

"are you ok zara"jake said as he crouched next to her as he looked at zara straight in the eye's.

"zara does anything hurt"he said as she nodded"where"he said and she looked up.

"me head and my arm"she said as he nodded.

"do you think you broken your arm"he said as she shrugged.

"my head hurts too much to be able to tell"she said as he nodded.

"harry call an ambulance"jake said as harry nodded.

"so far you look fine zara i can't see any blood do you fell light headed"he said as she nodded.

"my head really hurts"she said as he nodded.

"is the driver of the car ok"she said as he shook his head.

"i'm worried about you at the moment there is people getting the guy out of the car he looked fine"he said as she nodded and the sound's or an ambulance were hered.

"can you come to the hospital with me"she said as he nodded.

"yeah harry you and nathan go to school and say zara was hit by a car and i've went with her to the hospital"jake said as the 2 nodded and ran off.

The medic's came to zara and got her onto a stretcher.

"ok zara were gonna take you to the hospital ok"the man said as zara reached out and took jake's hand.

"can he come with me i want him to come"she said as the man nodded.

"yes you're friend can come as well"he said as jake climbed into the back of the ambulance and they went off as jake walked with zara and she pulled out her morpher.

"jake take my phone and call my mom and tell her what's happened please"she said as he nodded and took the phone and called mia.

"what's wrong zara"mia said as jake swallowed.

"is now zara it's jake"he said as mia frowned.

"what's wrong jake"mia said as jake took a breath.

"were at the hospital"he said as mia coughed.

"the hospital jake you're worrying me what's happened where's zara"mia saids as jake sat down.

"she got hit by a car while riding to school she said her arm and her head hurting and i came with her to the hospital and she told me to call you and inform you of what's going on"he said as she sighed.

"i'll be over in a minute jake call your dad to let them know as well"she said as jake smiled.

"ok thanx"he said and closed the phone and pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"what's wrong jake"jayden said as he took in a breath.

"are you with the other's"he said as jayden frowned.

"yeah why it's on speaker"he said as jake breathed out.

"i'm at the hospital zara got hit by a car and her mom's coming to the hospital as i called her to let her know and she told me to call you harry and nathan have went to school and told them were at the hospital"he said as the other's in the shiba house looked at eachother in shock.

"were coming now"jayden said as he hung up and the doctor came out and greeted jake.

"what's your name boy"he said as jake stood up.

"jake shiba"he said as the doctor nodded.

"well jake you're girlfriend has fractured her arm and had hit her head badly"he said as jake nodded.

"can i see her"he said as the doctor nodded and jake walked in and found a boy sitting at zara's bed.

"who are you"jake said as the boy looked up.

"i'm james i'm her friend she turned me down yesterday"he said as jake nodded.

"who are you"james said as jake looked up.

"i'm-"he said as he bit his lip.

"i'm her boyfriend jake"he said as james nodded and james left and jake sat by zara who opened her eye's and found the oxygen mask on herself and lifted her good arm and took it off.

"who was that"she said quietly as jake looked at her and took her hand.

"you're friend james the one who you turned down the doctor think's were going out and i kinda told james i'm your boyfriend"he said as zara nodded and jake's tablet in his bag started to ring for a face call.

"hello"he said as he pulled it out and he was faced with harry in class.

"i told the teacher about what happened and he doesn't believe me so i called you to show him i'm not lying"he said as he showed the teacher jake sitting next to zara who was in the hospital and she started to cough and jake looked at her.

"keep the oxygen flowing"he said as she nodded and he put the mask back on her and he looked at the camera again.

"yeah were at the hospital"jake said as the teacher nodded.

"i will tell your other teacher's about your absence in school today thank you"he said and james ended the call and put his tablet away.

"to be honest"zara said taking the mask off her mouth again as jake nodded.

"my head hurt's too much to care about school or to the face you told what's his face were going out"she said as he nodded.

"because"she said as she took her hand in his and she smiled at him.

because i knpw yo0u like me"she said as he blinked.

"what"he said as she smiled.

"i wanna tell you a secret but you have to come closer"she said a she nodded and leane dover her as the other's came in.

"closer closer"she said and she heard her lip's to his ear.

"i like you too"she said as he looked at her.

"you do"he said there faces close as she smiled.

"yeah"she said as he grinned.

"then can i give you somthing"he said and she nodded as he gave her a kiss on the lip's and the other's raised there brow's as zara fell asleep and he replaced the mask on her.

"you gave her a kiss"mia said as he looked at them.

"she just told me that she know's i like her and that she like's me aswell"he said as they nodded.

"what happened jake"emily said as he sighed.

"she rode past us not noticing it was up and rode across the road and the light's turned green when she was halfway across the road and she was hit by a speeding car"jake said as the doctor came in.

"are you her mother"the doctor said and mia nodded.

"she had fractured her left arm and had damaged her head"he said as she went wide eyed.

"please tell me it's nothing serious"she said as the doctor shook his head.

"no nothing serious it's just she might have a little bit of dizziness from time to time might feel a little light headed and need's someone with her almost all the time"he said as mia nodded.

"ok thanx doctor"mia said as the doctor left.

"while in school jake you're gonna have to stay with her"jayden said as jake nodded

"yeah i would let her leave my sight well unless she's changing for p.e or in the toilet's"he said as they smirked and nodded.

"you would have to follow her to the bathroom and wait for her"mike said as mia sighed.

"i guess i'm driving her to school for a bit then and i'll have to get her a new bike"mia said as the other's agree.

"i wanna know when i can take her home"mia said as she walked out the room and came in 2 minutes later.

2if she wake's up i can take her home tonight"she said as they nodded everyone but mia left after that and at the end of visiting time zara had woke up and mia smiled at her.

"sweetie i'm taking you home ok"she said as zara nodded as the doctor disconnected her from the equipment and mia carried zara to the car and put her in the passenger seat.

"just go to sleep zara i'm going home"he said and she nodded as mia belted her up and she went to sleep as mia drove home.

In the morning zara woke up to feel her head banging and slowly walked down the stairs and pushed the living room door open.

"zara you're awake"mia said as she helped zara to the sofa.

"what happened why aren't i in school"she said as mia looked at her.

"you were hit by a car yesterday you are going in tomorrow but you always have to be with jake as you will feel light headed and dizzy"she said as zara smiled and giggled.

"jake kissed me"she said a smiling as mia smiled.

"yes jake kissed you but you need to be careful now zara i'm going to drive you into school and i'm gonna buy you a new bike"she said as zara nodded.

"come on let's get you back upstairs"mia said as zara got up with mia behind her as zara fell forward but mia caught her and picked her up and opened up the door and took her upstairs.

Mia woke zara up for school the next morning as mia helped zara get dressed and they got into the car and drove to the school as they walked to the reception and zara found jake who walked to her.

"you feel ok"he said as she shrugged.

"my arm kill's my head kill's"she said as he smirked and the headmaster came out and greeted the trio and mia explained to him they jake need's to be with zara almost all of the day during classes and stuff like that and he nodded.

"i'll email all of there teaches to let them know that the pair has to be with eachother throughout the day"he said as mia nodded.

"  
i trust you will take care of her jake"mia said as he nodded.

"yeah i promise i'll let you punch me in the face if i don't"he said as she grinned.

"ok then"mia said making jake laugh as the 2 kid's left for assembly and they sat at the front as the teacher was talking.

"pink ranger"was hered as a nighlock walked out.

"where is the pink ranger"he said as the teacher sat down immediately and he laid his eye's on zara.

"there you are"he said as he grabbed her.

"no leave her alone"jake said but the nighlock shoved him back as he brung zara onto the stage.

"leave me alone.

"zara saif as the nighlock shoved her away.

"you're weak in this state so i will kill you now instead of later"he said as she looked at him straining her eye's to seeing him properly through the dizziness.

"where is it"zara muttered and pulled the morpher from her pocket.

"go go samurai"she said and she morphed as she took the hyper disk from her belt and put it onto her sword and spun it.

"HYPER SAMURAI MODE"she yelled and turned hyper.

"come on attack me"she said as she ran at him using her good arm to slash him with and he left and she demorphed as she rubbed her head and sat back next to jake tired as he laughed.

After assemble they had double drama and zara was watching everyone's performances from sitting on the floor with her back against the wall as she fell asleep.

"zara"the teacher called but they realized zara had fallen asleep.

"can we play a prank on her miss"a girl said as the teacher looked at her.

"what do you have in mind"she said as the girl smiled.

"we all leave the room and turn off the light's close the curtains and get the caretaker in here to wake her up saying it's 3 hour's after home time"the girl said as she grinned and they left and got the caretaker in and they turned all the light's off and did everything the girl said.

The caretaker was called mr wood he poked zara in the arm but it didn't wake her nothing did as he frowned.

"i know what will wake her up that old sock i found this morning"he said as left then came back in with a sock inside a plastic bag he opened the plastic bag against zara's nose and she shot up holding her nose and he closed the bag.

"what the- where is everyone"she said as he got up.

"they have left it's 6 o'clock"he said as she blinked.

"are you serious"she said as he nodded.

"man i knew i was a heavy sleeper but not this heavy"she said as he laughed and everyone came in.

"it was a prank to teach you for sleeping in class zara"the teacher said as she nodded.

"now zara you're group can you show us your piece"she said as her and the guy's nodded as they grabbed a table and chair's asw zara grabbed a notepad and pretended to be a waiter.

"can i take your order"zara said .

"can i have a large number 2 please"harry said and she pretended to write it down.

"a medium number 7 please"nathan said and she nodded.

"can i have a large number 5 please and a side of you"jake said as she looked at him and raised her brow's.

"so that's a large number 2 large number 5 and medium 7"she said as they nodded and she went to walk off.

"wait don't forget my side of you"jake called as she looked at him.

"you don't get a side of me"she called back and pretended to make there meal's as she brought them to there table.

"i thought this place had music"harry said as zara nodded.

"yeah our singer is off sick"she said as nathan shrugged.

"then you sing"he said as she shook her head.

"i don't sing"she said as jake smirked.

"liar i hered you singing yesterday while walking home"he said as she raised her brow's.

"are you telling me you're stalking me"she said as he shook his head.

"stop averting the subject sing"he said as she sighed.

"fine i don't sing in front of crowd's"she said as he shrugged.

"there's us and that group over there who care's just sing i want to hear you're beautiful voice sing a song"he said as she blushed and turned and pretended to grab a microphone.

"sing the chorus to thanks for the memories by fall out boy"harry said as she closed her eye's as zara wasn't supposed to sing but had to keep the scene going.

"one more night and one more time thanx for the memories even though they weren't so great he tastes like you only sweeter"she sung as the boy's were amazed with her singing.

"one night yeah one more time thanx for the memories thanx for the memories see he tastes like you only sweeter"she sung as the boy's clapped.

"satisfied with that"zara said as they nodded and she walked past there table where harry tripped her up and jake jumped up and caught her.

"no how about that side of you then"he said as she smiled.

"i think you might just get it"she said as they all froze to signal the end of there peice as they all clapped and cheered the group.

"that was fantastic"the teacher said as zara smiled.

"i haven't actually sung in front of this many people before i usually only sing at home"she said as jake grinned.

"but you're amazing"he said as zara stopped moving and jake looked at her.

"zara are you ok you gone pale"jake said as zara put the back of her hand against her lip's.

"jake i'm gonna be sick"she said as she ran out of the room with him following her as she ran into the girl's bathroom and he followed her as the girl's in there screamed and ran out as jake held zara's hair back.

The girl's ran to a teacher and told them jake came into the girl's toilet's and she ran there.

"jake you're a boy you're not aloud in the girl's bathroom i-"she said as she walked in and hered the sound's of puking as she saw jake holding zara's hair back while rubbing her back.

"thank you"zara managed to say before she pulled up again into the toilet as the teacher got a drink of water for zara and came back in to find jake sitting with his back on the wall with zara on his lap.

"were zara"the teacher said handing her the drink.

"thank you"zara said as she took the drink.

"do you know what could of caused you to be sick"the teacher said as zara nodded.

"dizziness headache the thing's i got from getting hit by that car"zara said as she nodded.

"what were you doing in your class"she said as zara relaxed against jake.

"we were in double drama and i was watching everyone perform there pieces and i fell asleep then i wake up everyone's gone the light's are off and mr wood's telling me it's 6 o'clock and everyone's left as a joke then we perform our piece and i instantly feel sick afterwards"she said as the teacher nodded.

"is your mom at home so we can ring her to get her to pick you up"she said as zara shook her head.

"my mom isnt in but my uncle terry is but he's leaving to go to blue bay harbour in an hour"she said as jake looked at her.

"call your uncle and get him to take you to my house the other's will take care of you"jake said as she nodded and flipped out her phone.

"hello uncle terry can you come to the school please"she said as she swallowed.

"i've just been sick a few time's and wanted to know if you could come and take me to the shiba house as mom isnt in"she said as she blinked.

"i don't want to get mom all worried ok thank you"she said and closed her phone.

"my uncle terry will be here in a few minutes"she said as the teacher nodded.

"stay here i'll come and get you when he arrived"she said as the 2 nodded and she left as jake brushed some hair from zara's face.

"if i had a second mind i would of thought we were going out"he said as she looked at him.

"i thought we allready were from out scene in the hospital"she said as he blinked.

"so were like an item now"he said as she nodded.

"my wish was granted"he said as she smiled and he kissed her forehead as the teacher came back.

"he's here zara"she said as she nodded and jake helped her up and out of the bathroom but she was really dizzy that she couldn't walk properly to the point that jake picked her up bridal style and walked to the reception and saw terry as he raised his brows at him.

"what she's just made us and official item and she can't walk properly"he said as terry laughed and took zara from him.

"i'll go get her bag"jake said and ran off and came back with her bag.

"here you go"jake said handing it to him.

"so you her boyfriend then"he said as he noticed zara was asleep.

"yeah we had a moment in the hospital where she said that she knew i liked her and told me she like me"he said as terry grinned.

"treat her nicely i'm related to one mean ass pink ranger i'll kick your ass if you break her heart"he said as jake shook his head.

"i won't break her heart i promise"he said as terry nodded and left.

Terry put zara in the back of the car and drove to the shiba house.

He picked her up and used the extra key he was given and unlocked the door.

"ohh you're so heavy"he said as the other's frowned as terry walked in with zara.

"yo homie you got any spare space for my sick niece here"he said as they frowned.

"what happened"antonio said as terry breathed out.

"i think she was in drama and told jake she was going to be sick and ran out of class he followed her into the girl's bathroom the the teacher told me he was with her holding back her hair and rubbing her back and now those 2 are an official item"he said as jayden looked at emily who raised her brow's.

"i'll put her in jake's room since there going out now"jii said as terry nodded handing zara to jii and he walked off as terry flipped open his morpher and called mia.

"hey sis not wanting to alarm you zara's just been puking up in school and because i'm supposed to be at cam's in half an hour i took her to the shiba house she's sound asleep now and guess what"he said as he grinned.

"jake was carrying her and passed her to me and i looked at him and he said what she's just made us an official item and she can't walk properly"she said as he laughed.

"i know you're seeing mom and dad today but wanted to let you know that she's at the shiba house ok"he said as the other's looked at him and mike grabbed the phone.

"hey mia the other's say hi"he said as a laugh was hered from the phone.

"mike my phone"terry said as mike looked at him.

"wait i just wanna ask some advice from your sister"he said as he laughed.

"yeah i know me asking you for advice weird but anyway"he said as he swallowed and jii walked in.

there's this girl i've been dating for a while now and i wanna propose to her ok yeah how do i do it"he said as he grabbed a pad and paper.

"ring in a glass of champagne in a cupcake in front of a whole room of people on a date, how did marcus propose to you mia"mike said as he furrowed his brow.

"he took you to a concert and he got on stage and proposed to you like that wow"he said as he smirked.

"well thanx for this mia i appreciate it"he said handing terry back his phone.

"i know mike getting married shocket"terry said walking out of the house.

"wow zara and jake an official item who would of knew"kevin said as jayden looked at him.

"i did"he said as emily laughed and lauren had came for a visit an hour later.

After jake had came home lauren went to tell him food was ready and walked into his room to see zara and jake spooning as she frowned and walked to the common room.

"why is jake and a random girl spooning in his bed"she said as the other's laughed.

"that's mia's daughter and his girlfriend zara the new pink ranger"emily said as lauren nodded.

"ohh ok now i get it but i can't bring myself to wake them"she said as she locked eyes with miake.

"picture's"he said as she grinned and they ran to the room as the other's went in and the 2 started to take pictures when they hered somthing and they all went quiet.

"there's somthing about the sunshine baby the sky's in your eye's and it's makin me believe"they hered as zara turned wiggling one arm under jake's side and joined her hand's at his back bringing herself closer to him nestling her head against his chest.

"awww it's so cute"mike said as the other's looked at him.

"what if mia was here she would say the same"he said as they smiled.

"we need to wake them so they have somthing to eat to try and get zara a bit better"jii said as they nodded.

"zara"jayden said as he poked zara but she didn't wake up.

"zara zara zara zara"he said as he kept on poking her.

"stop the poking or receive a punch in the face"she growled as he looked at the other's.

"zara food"he said as she sat up.

"food where"she said as jake woke up.

"what's happening babe"he said as she looked at him.

"i'm not you're babe"she said as he looked at her.

"you said we were going out in the girl's bathroom"he said as she nodded.

"only joking babe"she said as he laughed and she jumped out of bed.

"food"she said and ran to the kitchin.

"food who said food FOOD"jake yelled and ran after her as the other's started to laugh.

The next day was saturday and jake with harry and nathan went for a walk in the wood's when they hered singing and saw zara in one of the tree's sitting with her back against the tree with a book on her lap.

"my mom is an awesome songwriter i should be able to finish song's"she said and sighed.

"and one day you'll be beggin on your knees for me"she said as she wrote it down and grinned.

"i'm so gonna win the school talent show on monday"she said as jake grinned.

"babe what you up to"he said as she screamed and jumped making her fall as he caught her.

"don't do that you scared me"she said as he nodded.

"we could see that"nathan said as zara closed her book putting her pencil in her back pocket.

"so what are you doing"harry said as zara looked up.

"just writing song's nothing special"she said as they went walking.

"so no dizziness anymore"jake said as she smiled and shook her head.

"why"she said as he grinned.

"because it feel's right me carrying you around"he said as she smiled.

"well fell free to if you want i'm not complaining"she said as he laughed and picked her up bridal style and spun around as everyone saw them from the park as they smiled watching the 2 when they saw harry and nathan sigh and run after them.

"dude we really need girlfriend's"nathan said as harry nodded a harry saw 2 girl's looking at them and hit nathan.

"nath look"he said as he pointed to the girl's who smiled and waved at them and the guy's smiled and waved as the girl's beckoned them over.

"i get the redhead"nathan said as harry shoved him back.

"not if i get there first"he said and the 2 went running as zara pointed to the 2 as her and jake laughed as he set her down.

"there just desperate because were allready together"he said as she smirked and the 2 kissed and zara went wide eyed.

"oh my god"she said as jake frowned.

"what"he said as the other's saw zara pull out the time stopper.

"this is a stopwatch that stop's time yeah i'm gonna prank the guy's so bad that they can't get those girl's as date's"she said as he laughed and nodded.

"do it"he said as she pressed the button and everything froze as she ran to the guy's and pulled down there pant's and wondered about there underwear but she didn't and smirked as they were wearing white boxer's and took the samuraizer.

"symbol power apple juice"she said as she took it and stained there underwear yellow and unused hear for it to dry and ran back to jake and pressed the button again.

"you do it"he said as she nodded and they hered laughter as zara put the time stopper away and they saw the guy's look down to see the yellow stained underwear on show as they pulled up there underwear and ran off as the girl's looked at eachother.

"wait it doesn't change a thing you 2 are hot"they yelled and ran after them as jake and zara looked at eachother.

"i think i just scored them a date each"she said as jake smiled.

"i think you did and deserve a kiss"he said taking her by the waist and kissed her.

"i knew it"was hered and zara turned and decker looked at her and jake.

"and who care's you were right i fell for him"she said as he grinned.

"but you were in denial i knew it"he said as she grinned.

"and watch"she said as she looked at jake and they kissed.

"what's this then"decker said as he stole zara's song book.

"no don't read what's in there"she said and reached for it and he held it out of her reach.

"don't there's personal thing's in there"she said as he grinned and looked at it.

"ahhh"he yelled in pain as she punched him in the stomach and the book fell into her had's as she looked at him.

"thank you for giving my book back"she said as he looked at her.

"it look's like you wrote a song for jake incase he breaks up with you"he said as she hugged the book to her chest.

"no it's not for him it's for someone else who i do not like to speak of because i have a very bad history with him"she said as decker smirked.

"what ever you say"he said as he turned.

"if i wasn't this kind i would of beaten you're sorry as"she said as he turned to her and grabbed his sword.

"you wanna duel do you"he said as she smirked.

"ok then"she said as she grave jake her book and she grabbed her morpher.

"GO GO SAMURAI"she yelled and morphed and opened up the belt putting her disk onto it and pointed it at him.

"samurai ranger ready"she said as he transformed into his nighlock form and jack stood in between them.

"ok i want a clean fair fight no biting no scratching nothing of that ready GO"he yelled and backed up and the 2 started to fight as zara saw a guy on his own and reconsidered him as her ex jourdan who was watching the fight not knowing it was her as she fought with decker until she noticed moogger's appearing and going after jourdan who just met up with his girlfriend as they backed away from the moogger's zara ran and jumped slashing them as jourdan looked at her.

"  
thanx pink ranger"he said as she growled under her helmet.

"don't mention it"she said in a pissed off tone as he frowned and they watched there fight continue until decker upper cutter zara and her helmet went flying from her body as she hit the floor and put her hand's on the floor and looked at as she lunged forward and a loud lion's roar was hered from her as decker flew back and skidded as she got up and so did he as she went through motion's.

"call to the beast inside RELEASE THE BLACK LION"she yelled and her spirit attacked him and he staggered back.

"ok ok i give in you win you're much better than me at fighting"he said as she grinned and demorphed as her ex was dragged over to her by his girlfriend.

"thank you that was so cool you're awesome"she said as zara smiled at her.

"thank you"she said as she looked at him.

"jourdan"she spat out in disgust.

"zara"he spat out as his girlfriend looked confused.

"i see you're still a loner then no boyfriend for you"he said as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek as she poked her tongue out.

"i feel so sorry for you you're dating a woman beater"she said to the girl as she frowned/.

"what"she said as zara smiled.

"we dated a few year's back he broke up with me in school and he beat me up and he gave me a concussion"she said as jake ran to them.

"hey who's this clown"jake said as she looked at him as he handed her the song book back.

"he's just my ex let's go babe"she said as she gave him a kiss and walked to the other's as jake grinned and ran at her scooping her in his arm's and throwing her into the air as she laughed and he caught her as jordan's girlfriend went to walk to the pair.

"katy"he said but she silenced him.

"i want to talk to her"she said as she ran to zara.

"zara what did he do to you"she said as jake set her down and ran off.

"we were in school and he started shoving me into the wall so i shove him back harder and he slammed me into the wall so i punch him he grabbed me by the hair and throws me around like a rag doll he smashes my head into the window and into a fire extinguisher and some guy's from my class that used to bully be for a little bit threw him off me and started to hurt him and he started to cry saying it was that bitches fault and pointing at me and i had a mild concussion"she said as katy nodded.

"thanx for telling me i'm katy by the way"she said smiling and holding out her hand.

"nice to meet you katy"she said as she shook katy's hand.

"what happened to your arm"she said as she looked at the cast.

"i was hit by a car last tuesday"she said as she nodded.

"katy come on"jourdan called.

"i got to go but it's nice talking to you"she said as zara smiled.

"you too"she said as katy turned and ran off as zara ran to the other's.

On monday the talent show at the start was lame there was stupid magic act's and people trying to sing who couldn't and zara got onto the stage her mom and the other ranger's watching her from the seat's as she put the guitar over her neck as she saw jourdan in the crowd and she looked away.

"this is a song a i wrote for a guy in the crowd who know's who he is it's called baggin on you're knee's"she said as they all nodded and she started to play the guitar.

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me

I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely

Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention

'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

[Chorus:]

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

You mess with me and mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you

I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through

So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?

And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

[Chorus:]

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under

'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"

For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way

It was only just a game

(you had it all)

[Chorus:]

(And one day)

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)

You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)

Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

Everyone was clapping except from jourdan who glared at her.

When the judges stood up they talked about who they were gonna pick as the winner as they looked up.

"the top 3 are zara hayley and chris"the teacher said as the 3 were brung onto the stage.

"and the winner is zara"they said as she grinned and the judge was handed a letter and he opened it.

"zara you're prize is unlike no other because it's right behind you"she read she she turned to see a man in army uniform looking at her.

"hey sweetie"he said as she ran at him..

"dad"she said as she jumped into his arm's as he laughed and swung her around.

"you're all grown up now you're writing song's about your ex's allready"he said as she laughed and jake saw somthing and he stood up as decker appeared and walked out the curtains.

"i think i want a rematch with you, you cheater"he said as her dad turned to find decker who turned into his nighlock form and he looked at her.

"kick his sorry ass sweetie"he said as he jumped off the stage and walked to mia as jake was passed somthing by his dad.

"what i thought i kicked your ass so bad last time you actually said i wimn and you want a rematch and i have a broken arm"she said as he took his sword out and pointed it at her as she took out her morpher.

"GO GO SAMURAI"she yelled as she morphed and they started to fight and they were duling and zara got bored of it quick until he made her go back and she opened the belt and took out the hyper disk and placed it on the sword.

"HYPER SAMURAI MODE"she shouted shocking the other ranger's as she fought decker like that and won the battle as moogger's filled the stage and a new nighlock appeared and she had to demorph out of hyper mode to stop her losing energy as she defeated the mooggers and the nighlock threw a fireball at her.

Jake ran and jumped in front of zara.

"FIRE SMASHER"he yelled as it appeared and the fire ball's hit the large sword and hit the nighlock and jake leaned the sword on his shoulder.

"you wanna hurt my girlfriend and i'll kick your ass just as much as she can"he said as marcus zara's dad raised his brows.

"and i'm the new red ranger"he said flipping out the morpher.

"GO GO SAMURAI"he yelled and transformed into the red ranger.

"here"she said and handed him the black box as he turned super mode and they started to fight the nighlock but jake and zara was flung back and jake looked up and like zara did jake let out a massive roar as zara grinned under her helmet.

"what the hell did i do"he said looking at his hand.

"you're on the way to figuring out your animal spirit"she said as he nodded.

"follow me do what i do"she said as he nodded and they started to do the motion's as the nighlock tilted his head at them.

"reach deep down inside"she said as she thrusted her hand's out.

"RELEASE THE BLACK LION"she yelled and her spirit hit the nighlock as he opened his eye's.

"call to the beast inside"he said and looked up.

"RELEASE THE WHITE LION"he yelled as he thrusted his hand's out and a white lion spirit attacked the nighlock as he flew into the wall and zara squealed and took his hand's.

"we have the same animal spirit but mine's black and your's is white"she said as he grinned.

"i know this is so cool"he said as the nighlock got up.

"idiot's"he said as he ran at them as zara jumped ands jake moved her so she kicked the nighlock back twice and he flew back and zara landed and the nighlock clenched his fist's.

"i will not be beaten by a pair of idiotic kid's"he yelled and charged up a ball of energy in his hand's and threw it a zara it was the size of a foot ball as she caught it in her hand's and dropped it to the floor.

"jake"she said and kicked it to him as he kicked it back and she kicked it into the air hearing it then chest bumping it and jumped landing on her back as she kicked the energy ball back at the nighlock which forced him against the wall and he growled and stepped forward and folded his arm's and looked at them.

"thousand talon attack"he said and flung his hand's out to the sides as tallon's came from him jake summoned his fire smasher and hid behind it but zara had summoned her spin sword and stayed to defend herself but she got hit and everyone saw how many tallon's hit her and vanished as the nighlock laughed.

"good luck pink ranger"he said as zara demorphed and jake did as well as the nighlock left and zara reached under her arm and pulled a talon out and looked at it.

"o-kay"she said as she dropped it to the floor and pulled out another one.

"i'm covered in these things"she said as jake ran to her.

"you ok"he said as she nodded.

"yep ok nothing's wrong i-"she said as she slumped against him.

"  
you're so bad at lying you gotta realise that"he said picking her up.

"verry verry bad at lying"he said and him with everyone else went to the shiba house and zara was sleeping in jake's room.

An hour after her being asleep jake got up to go and check on her to find her in her underwear in his room.

"oh sorry zara i'll go"he said but she turned to him.

"wait jake i need your help"she said as he closed the door and walked to her.

"what's wrong"he said as she stood up.

"those talon's i've got them all stuck and can't seem to get them out"she said as he smiled.

"wait a sec we have a thing for the bbq that can get these out i'll be back in a sec"he said and ran out and to the kitchin and grabbed a pair of tong's with rounded edges as marcus looked at him.

"what's those for"he said as jake looked at them.

"zara want's me to help her with those tallon's which she can't seem to remove so i'm gonna use these"he said confusing the other's as they went to zara's room and she had put on short's and jake came in as the other's watched from the door as she rubbed her neck.

"it feel's like there's one here"she said as he nodded and he looked and saw somthing grey like a spot.

"ok wait a sec this might hurt a bit"he said as she nodded and he put the tong's over the talon and clamped it onto it and started to pull it out as he hered zara whimper in pain as he pulled it out and she breathed out relived.

"woah look at the size of this one"he said as she went wide eyed.

"i think i'm gonna pass out again"she said as he dropped the tong's and took her by the cheek's.

"don't pass out ok seriously or i'm stuck with adult's and you're dad scares me"he said as she giggled and he smiled as she leaned forward and they kissed and he pulled back.

"where else"has said as she crained her neck to her back and he sat on the bed behind her.

"ok there's a few on you're back"he said as she nodded and took hold of the sheet's as he grabbed one with the tong's and pulled out as fast as he could and she breathed out as he dropped the talon the the floor and he grabbed the next one and pulled it out and she swallowed.

"what do you reckon will happen if we leave them in"she said as he looked up.

"well i know the yellow jungle fury ranger she was attacked like this and she had one talon left in and it made her personality bad like she was mean never paid for food rude crude and was fighting with her best friend"he said as she nodded.

"ok i really don't want there talon's left in they could be poisonous"she said as he nodded.

"i know and here"he said pulling out the next one as she gasped in pain.

"so"she said as he pulled out the next one and moved to her front.

"my dad scare you"she said as he looked up.

"where did you get that from"he said as she stopped him smirking.

"you're such a bad liar jake a verry verry bad liar"she said as he grinned.

"hmm strange i said those exact words to you earlier"he said as she laughed.

"it's just i've never dated a girl with a dad who's in the army"he said as she looked at him.

"just curious how many girlfriends have you had"she said as he put the tong's down and stood up and was counting on his hand and she saw more then 7 as marcus raised his brows.

"including you 4 and i've asked out 6 girl's in my whole life but you're the only girl who has stayed with me for more than a day"he said as she smiled.

"then how about you how many boyfriend's have you had"he said as she smiled.

"you're my 5th i think there was rowan then aidan then jourdan then charlie yeah you're my 5th as mine went 2 day's 1 month a week then 2 year's"she said as he raised his brow's.

"woah you must of gotten far with that one"he said as she shook her head.

"not really he never told his parent's about us and we held hand's and hugged a few time's but we never kissed"she said as he smiled.

"so..."he said as she smirked.

"so i've gotten further with you then with anyone else"she said as he nodded.

"yeah after what's happened i don't think you have actually slept with a boyfriend other than me"he said as she looked at him and marcus went wide eyed and mia held him back.

"actually i had no say in that i was allready asleep and you climbed in next to me"she said as he nodded.

"because you were in my bed"he said as she nodded.

"because someone put me in here"she said as he smiled.

"it doesn't matter i know the other's came in as lauren and mike took photo's"he said as she blinked.

"they actually took photo's are they serious"she said as he nodded.

"yep and mike said they look so cute and everyone just looked at him like he was gay and he said what is mia was here she would of said the same"he said as he handed her one of his shirt's as she put it on and stretched her back.

"can you feel anymore anywhere"he said as she jumped up and moved about.

"nope no more thank you"she said as he grinned.

"are you sure"he said as she nodded.

"are you sure you're sure"he said as she took him by the cheek's and kissed him.

"do you ever shut up"she said as he smiled.

"when i get a kiss i do"he said as she shook her head.

"RAW"marcus yelled opening the door making zara scream as she jumped into jake's arm's as he laughed.

"dad don't do that"she said as he laughed and the other's filled in and he looked at jake.

"well at least one of your boyfriend catches you the other's let you fall"he said as she nodded.

"oh dad you remember my ex jourdan yeah"she said as he nodded.

"yeah the little git what about him"he said as she grinned.

"i've just became friend's with his new girlfriend and i told her what he did to me and she went and said the first little sign of violence against her and she's leaving him"she said as jake set her down as his phone was ringing.

"hey harry what's up"he said as he went wide eyed.

"you found what"he said as zara looked at him.

"ok i'm getting her and were coming over to you guy's meet us in the park and take us there"he said as he closed his phone.

"put your shoes on quick"he said handing them to zara as she frowned.

"why"she said as he cupped her ear.

"no way are you for real"she said as he nodded and she slipped on her shoe's and he took her good hand as the 2 ran out of the house.

They ran to the park and found the 2 there grinning as the other's watched them from the water map as the 2 grinned at the couple.

"where is it"zara said as they laughed.

"follow us"harry said as the 4 ran off into the tree's as they came upon a pile of leaves and brushed them away to find a trap door and they opened it up and they looked down.

"who want's to go first"nathan said as zara looked at them.

"you 2 went down there allready"she said as they shook there heads.

"we shone a light down there and saw a drum set and a few guitar's we didn't actually go down there"they said as she sighed.

"i'm person here who can get scared to death the most i'll go first"she said as she grabbed her morpher.

"symbol power lighter"she said and it dropped into her hand and she put the flame to the maximum and clicked down as the flame appeared and she started to slowly walk down as she found a torch on the wall and grabbed it and lit it as all the other torches all ignited and zara gasped.

"babe you alright down there"jake called as she replaced the torch and threw the lighter into the air as it vanished.

"come down and look what's down here this is amazing"zara said as the boys came down and saw spider web's and leave's but they saw music equipment as jake went wide eyed.

"i think i just came in my jean's"he said as everyone looked at him.

"what"he said as zara hit him.

"that's just gross"she said as he grabbed her pressing himself against her.

"eww get off me"she said and shoved him back as he laughed.

"i didn't actually"he said as they stared at the guitar's and the drum set.

"do you think anyone know's this is here"jake said as zara shook her head.

"no with all the leaves and cobwebs in here no one's touched this for year's"she said as she looked at the guy's.

"are you thinking what i'm thinking"she said as they frowned.

"what are you thinking"they said as she sighed.

"don't you realize we can clean this room up put a little paint on it and clean up the guitar's and the drums and play down here we could form a band"she said as they grinned.

"but what about people getting in we need to hide the door"harry said as zara bit her lip.

"maybe we can do somthing like symbol power to disguise the door as a piece of dirt...meh we will have to talk to mentour about it later he will know"jake said as zara grinned.

"disaster 51"she said confusing them.

"what"they said as she rolled her eye's.

"we form a band and a name we could have is disaster 51"she said as they grinned.

"nice idea babe"jake said as she looked at him.

"i never thought i would say this i'm getting sick of you calling me babe"she said as he laughed.

"ok then my pink turtle"he said as she smiled.

"red lion"she said as he grinned and she clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"now were gonna have to schedule when we can come down here for as i have no idea how long my dad's here for and i want to spend some quality time with him"she said as harry and nathan looked at eachother.

"can we come to the shiba house with you and meet your dad he look's so cool i like being friend's with girl's who have army dad's because like you turned out you're awesome"nathan said as harry nodded.

"yeah girl's who have army dad's are awesome"harry said as they all climbed out and zara's phone pinged and she pulled it out and smiled.

"jake you need to go home and change into your best clothes"she said as he frowned.

"why who's getting married"he said as she laughed.

"no my mom's just texted me saying that my dad want's to meet you properly over a meal at a secret restaurant"she said and looked up as he went pale.

"oh god"he said as she laughed and kissed him.

i'll meet you at the shiba house later and you will be presentable won't you"she said as he nodded.

"well yeah it's your father who is- what position is your father in"he said as she looked up.

"majour"she said as he nodded.

"i have to look good to impress my girlfriend's father and if he doesn't like me i'll sing rude by MAGIC to him"he said as she laughed and smiled.

"that would make my day"she said as he smiled and they all parted ways.

When zara went to the shiba house jii opened the door and he smiled at her.

"zara come in"he said as she walked in and jake turned and saw zara in a white dress with pink and blue on it as she raised her brow's.

"you're borrowed antonio's tuxedo"she said as he nodded.

"well yeah i said i had to look smart for your dad"he said as jayden smiled.

"toni's gonna be pissed if you stain that so eat with manner's unless everyone else isn't then follow in suit"jayden said making everyone laugh.

"you cleaned up nicely yourself"he said as she looked down at the dress.

"i know i don't do dresses that much they show off my leg's which i don't like"she said as the door went and jake got it to find mia and marcus.

"jake nice suit i can tell it's antonio's"marcus said smiling as jake found him in a suit and mia in a dress as well as jake nodded and he held his elbow out and looked at zara as they interlocked there arm's and walked out and went to the restaurant.

"so jake what was the urgent need to drag my daughter out of the house earlier"marcus said as jake grinned.

"our friend nathan called me saying they found somthing awesome and that we needed to get to them so we meet them at the park and find a trapdoor in the wood's and we opened it up and zara lit the place up and we found load's of music equipment and drums guitar amp's and thing's so were gonna clear the room of spider web's and leave's and fix it up and form a band"jake said as marcus looked at him.

"wow what's the band gonna be called"he said as jake looked at zara.

"you came up with the name"he said as zara smiled.

"disaster 51"zara said as a ringing was hered and marcus pulled out a tablet.

"it's my boss"he said and answer the call.

"hello sir"he said as mia leaned over and smiled at her husband's boss.

"how is your daughter then majour cage"he said as marcus nodded.

"she's getting better sir"he said as he swallowed as jake and zara looked at eachother.

"dad what do you mean getting better"zara said as marcuses boss frowned.

"majour cage you said your daughter was in hospital she sound's fine did you lie to me"he said as marcus swallowed.

"kinda"he said as his boss took in a breath.

"i can fire you for this majour cage"he said as zara took the tablet from her dad's hand and turned it so she could look as her dad's boss.

"please don't fire my dad"she said as the man breathed out.

"he told me you were in hospital after getting hit by a car"he said as she nodded.

"she did get hit by a car last week on monday i think it was and she fractured my arm so technically he didn't lie to you which mean's you have no reason to fire him because even though she's not i'm hospital she was in hospital"jake said said as the man smiled at the pair.

"you're a smart duo you know that"he said as she smiled.

"we get that a lot"she said as mia looked up.

"no you don't you liar"she said as zara looked at her.

"shut up mom were trying to save dad's job here"she said as the man laughed and zara looked back at the screen.

"so you're not going to fire my dad are you he was my prize for winning the school talent show"she said as the man smiled.

"no i'm not going to fire your father because of what you told me because i don't think anyone told your father about it"he said as she smiled.

"there dad"she said handing him back the tablet.

"you're daughter and her boyfriend are very smart cage you should be proud of them"he said as marcus nodded.

"i am proud of them sir they are the power ranger's after all"he said as the man saluted him.

"i can't keep you now cage have fun"he said as marcus nodded.

"thank you sir"he said and saluted back as the screen went back as marcus just looked up.

"you 2 just saved my job"he said as they smiled.

"we know"they said as they all laughed and after dinner marcus got up and they looked at him.

"what come on i didn't pick this place for nothing there's a dance floor let's use it"he said as they laughed and he took mia down as they started to dance together as zara called nathan.

"nath did you cover up the door properly so no one can find it"she said as she breathed out.

"ok good see ya"she said and closed her phone as jake got up and pulled her up.

"come on let's dance"he said as she swallowed.

"i don't know how to dance"she said as he pulled her to the dance floor as everyone looked at them including zara's parent's.

"jake i don't know how to dance"she said as he turned and kissed her.

"do you ever shut up"he said as she smiled.

"yeah"she said as he smiled.

"just follow me i know how to dance"he said as he put her hand's in position.

"walt'z"she said raising her brow's.

"i thought you couldn't dance"he said as she smiled.

"no i just watched high school musical 3 a lot as a kid"she said as he smiled.

"then you should know how to dance"he said as everyone watched the pair as they started to waltz around the floor.

"singing and playing instruments is more my thing"she said as he smiled.

"i can tell i guess i should be your dance teacher then"he said as he spun her then resumed the dance as other people started to join them as mia and marcus looked at eachother.

"she's all grown up"mia said as marcus nodded.

"yeah our little baby is turning out just like you"he said as he kissed mia's head as they saw zara and jake stop as they both pulled out there morpher's putting them to there ear's as marcus frowned as the 2 kid's looked at eachother as zara looked at mia.

"go"she said and zara nodded as her and jake turned to the door;.

"GO GO SAMURAI"they yelled and morphed running out.

The 2 went back to the restaurant and found zara's parent's and walked to them as they left.

They dropped jake back at the shiba house then went back home.

Zara was in bed while mia and marcus walked in and knelt at either side of her bed.

"can i ask something before light's out"she said as they nodded.

"can you tell me how you two met"she said as mia and marcus looked at eachother and smiled.

"now that's a story for another time"marcus said as zara looked at him.

"please dad"she said and put on her best pouty face as he sighed/.

"fine"he said as mia and marcus sat at the end of zara's bed..

Flashback

Paranorma high 24 year's ago

Mia watanabe walked through the hall's of paranorma high with her headphones in listening to music as she felt the stares of people as she walked passed until someone shoved her into some locker's and she looked up to see marcus cage who laughed at her as she ran off and walked outside as she sighed.

"why do the hot one's have to always be the bully's"she said.

"who's hot mia"her english teacher mr rice said jumping out scaring her as he laughed.

"sorry i couldn't help myself"he said as she smiled.

"it's ok sir no worries"she said as the pair walked around outside.

"so who's the but guy that's bullying you then"he said as she blinked.

"marcus cage"she said as the teacher laughed and she looked at him.

"sorry i just didn't think you would answer but marcus is bullying you"he said as she shrugged.

"kinda like the shoving me into locker's and laughing type"she said as he grinned.

"i think i can change that"he said as she blinked.

"what do you mean by that sir"she said as he smiled.

"oh you'll see mia"he said and walked off.

"youve made me scared sir"she yelled as he laughed.

When the bell went mia and marcus were held back by mr rice asking for them to help him move thing's in the walk in freezer they had in the kitchin and they agreed and it was last lesson of they day and mr rice looked at them.

"when you're done just return to class"he said as he moved the bottle holding the door open with his foot and left as the 2 looked at eachother and looked away as mia grabbed some boxes that were supposed to come out of the room and reached for the door handle to find there was none.

"what the"she said as marcus looked at her.

"what"he said as she put the boxes down and pushed on the door but it didn't open.

"were locked in here there's no door handle"she said as he shot up.

"what"he said as she pushed on the door.

"were locked in here together"she said as he looked at her.

"call someone with your phone"he said as she looked at him.

"my phone is in my bag in class"she said as she raised her brows at him.

"where's your phone"she said as he sighed.

"i had it taken off me by mr randle"he said as she sighed.

"the one time you need your phone and you don't have it"she said as she sighed.

"then call for someone"he said as she looked at him.

"i don't have my phone"she said as he sighed and moved her and he stood by the door and started to bang on o9it.

"HELP HELP"he yelled but no one came to help as mia looked around n and found some food leftover from lunch and saw panini's and sausage rolls and shrugged her shoulders.

"ahh who care's"she said as she reached grabbing herself a panini and went to eat it as marcus reached over and grabbed it from her.

"hey"she said as he looked at her.

"what i'm the guy there i'm the one with the muscle i need food to be able to give me energy to break this down"he said as she looked at him and sighed rolling her eyes as she turned and smiled as she grabbed a panini for herself and looked at the label on it seeing cheese and bacon she took a big bite out of it as she sat on the floor and continued to eat as she looked at the time and marcus was still trying to bust down the door.

"dude stop you're giving me a headache and it's 5 o'clock no one's here"she said as he looked at her and sat down as they ate in silence as mia got up and looked for somthing to drink and found a bottle of water and opened it up as she didn't see and more and took a sip.

"want some"she said as he looked up to see her holding out the bottle.

"why are you being so nice to me"he said as he took the bottle and she sat next to him.

"i know that everyone has a bad side and a good side my bad side only comes out when i'm playing games like call of duty"she said as he laughed.

"you play cod"he said as she nodded.

"yeah"she said as he put the lid on the bottle and he saw her rub her arm's as she was cold as he scooted a bit closer to her.

"so do you play any other game's like cod"he said as she looked at him.

"i play cod halo resident evil"she said as he smiled.

"cool"he said as she nodded.

"were gonna die of being cold in here"he said rubbing his leg's as she raised her brow's.

"we have all the food we want in here you could eat as much of it and hibernate like a bear"she said as he nodded as she rubbed her arm's and breathed out as she saw it as she knew how cold it was in there as he saw her rubbing her arm's and saw her goosebumps.

"state the obvious i didn't get my perfect fantasy"mia sung quietly.

"i realized you loved yourself more then you ever loved me"she sung and he smirked as he glanced at her.

"so go and tell your friend's that i'm obsessive and crazy and i'll tell mine that you're gay"she sung as she stopped singing and coughed.

Mia closed her eye's and hugged her knee's cold as marcus looked at her as he reached over and grabbed her pulling her up onto his lap.

"what are you doing"she said as he looked at her.

"sharing body heat or you'll freeze to death"he said as she nodded.

"but i thought you hated me"she said as he looked at her.

"when did i say that"he said as she swallowed.

"you bully me like push me into locker's throw things at me and you-"she said as he stopped her by a kiss shocking her as he pulled back.

"because i like you and didn't know how to tell you"he said shocking her.

"you like me"she said as he nodded.

"even if you are in the year below me i think you're cute"he said as she looked at him and slowly smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"you like me too"he said as she looked up.

"how could you tell"she said as he smirked.

"because you didn't slap me and you're relaxing against me"he said as she smiled.

"for a boy who flunked his lesson's you're pretty smart when it comes to love"she said as he looked at her them faces close.

"who said i was flunking my lesson's"he said as she raised her brow's.

"you're test score's do"she said as he smiled and he kissed her again as they fell asleep.

In the morning mr rice walked to the freezer and opened the door seeing the 2 curled up sleeping together as he got the other's teacher's and showed them.

"aww there so cute"a teacher said as mia woke up her face against marcos chest and she turned her head and saw all the teacher's and jumped up hitting her head on the shelf above as marcus woke up and sat up as mia grabbed her head in pain.

"what's wrong are you ok"he said as she nodded.

"yeah i'm fine"she said pulling her hand's away as he saw her head bleeding ng as he looked at her.

"blood is not ok mia"he said as she sighed.

"you sound like my mom"she said as he smiled.

"thank you"he said as she looked at him.

"that wasn't a compliment"she said as he grinned.

"and what we were talking about yesterday was"he said as she frowned.

"what did i say"she said as he smiled.

"you said i was flunking my lesson's but was smart when it came to love"he said as she blinked.

"oh yeah"she said as mr rice looked at the 2.

"mia let's go and get your head sorted out"he said holding out his hand to help her up as she missed the shelf and got yup as they walked to the sick room and he started to clean up her head.

"so you like my plan then"mr rice said as she looked at him not noticing marcus listening.

"you locked us in the freezer because of what i said yesterday"she said as he smiled.

"well he wasn't bullying you any,more was he"he said as she smiled.

"he told me he was bullying me because he like me and didn't know how to tell me"she said as he grinned.

"woah that's the smartest thing i've ever hered marcus say"he said as she smiled.

"and by that smile i can tell you kissed"he said as she looked up.

"how"she said as he smiled.

"i just know mia i'll be back in a second with an ice pack"he said and left and marcus walked in.

"hey"he said making her jump.

"you're really jumpy aren't you"he said as she nodded and he sat next to her.

"so mr rice closed us in there on purpose"he said as she looked at him.

"yesterday morning after you pushed me into the locker's i walked outside and said why do all the hot one's have to be the bully's and he asked who i was talking about and i said you and he said he could change that and ran off"she said as he smiled.

"so i'm hot now"he said as she smiled.

"you were hot when i first saw you that hasn't changed"she said as he laughed as mr rice walked back in with an ice pack.

"you called our parent's didn't you sir"she said as he nodded.

"i got them into the reception and said that it was a little bonding experience for the 2 of you and i think it turned out perfectly"he said as they laughed

Present time

"so you're english teacher hooked you 2 up"zara said as the 2 nodded.

"kinda"marcus said as zara smiled.

"i think i'm gonna die of cuteness overload"zara said as mia laughed.

"come on bed now"she said as she nodded and laid down and pulled the cover up.

"night sweetie"marcus said as he leaned down and kissed her head.

"night dad night mom"she said as the 2 smiled and turned off the light and left.


End file.
